Nova's Secret
by Neko223
Summary: Manderin is back...and he has a little score to settle with Chiro and the Super Robot Monkey Team. And Nova's the start of it all. What's this about an element, and the Creator? Can the Monkey Team find out before Manderin destroys Nova? Read more, to fin
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Manderin is back...and he has a little score to settle with Chiro and the Super Robot Monkey Team. And Nova's the start of it all. What's this about an element, and the Creator? Can the Monkey Team find out before Manderin destroys Nova? Read more, to find out...

**Nova's Secret**

**Prolouge**

Present

**Future**

**Me-Talking**

_Flashback-something in the past_

_**Skeleton King-his own words**_

"Nova. Training as usual I see?" The silver monkey strolled into the room casually.

"Oh, shut it." Came the reply from another who was yellow and training roughly.

"You shouldn't train so much." The silver one stated simply.

"Well, we were meant to fight, so we have to get stronger." The yellow replied hotly.

"Nova, come." His name was Antauri.

"I said no, Antauri! I'm training." Hers, was Nova. He sighed. It just wasn't enough. Nova was too stubborn. Of course, growing up around the other males, she must've learned how to fend for herself and become more mature.

"Hey! Antauri!" Came a voice from a familiar..._comedian_.

Antauri turned. "What is it, Sparx?" He stared at the gasping and running red monkey.

Sparx stopped in front of him, panting. "S...seen Nova?"

"Here." She said, turning to him and smiling. She was quiet today for some reason..

Sparx moved past Antauri. "Chiro and I are gonna go play some video games at the arcade...wanna come with? I know how much you like to kick butt on Galaxy!" He hoped she would say yes. Even though today was...**that **day.

"No thanks. I've got training to catch up on and then I'm going to go patrol the city for awhile." She gave him the cold shoulder-or so it seemed-while turning away.

"You're such a busy person, Nova. Take a day off and have some fun." Chiro walked into the training room and over to her, eyes sparkling.

Nova shook her head in disdain. "You guys just don't understand. I'm trying to keep myself busy because...Ugh! You just won't get it!" She stomped out, feeling the tears well up behind her eyes. But she wouldn't let them see her cry. Not today.

Chiro watched her and sighed. "We all understand, Nova.." He stared as she walked down the hallway, past Antauri.

"You just don't want to talk about it."

**This...was the beginning of her story.**


	2. Manderin's Back?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!

Manderin is back...and he has a little score to settle with Chiro and the Super Robot Monkey Team. And Nova's the start of it all. What's this about an element, and the Creator? Can the Monkey Team find out before Manderin destroys Nova? Read more, to find out...

**Nova's Secret**

**Chapter two: Manderin's Back?**

_Nova POV_

I stepped out onto the Super Robot's neck, staring out over Shugazume. The others knew why I had been acting this way, but they just don't understand it all. Manderin under-estimated and always tried to steal the Creator away from me. All because he thought that the Creator loved _me_ more than _him_. If Manderin hadn't been so overwhelmed with anger and jealously, then the Creator would've loved him as must as me. Maybe even more. Sighing, I stood up and turned to walk back in, but was taken aback when a punch thrusted me off of the Super Robot. I flipped around and punched one of my fists into the Super Robot's chest, trying to stop myself from falling. Unfortunatly, all I did was make a big hole. I continued to fall, and soon saw the ground below me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Antauri holding one of his hands up.

I was floating.

Sighing, Antauri set me down gently and they all ran over as I fell to my hands and knees. Chiro helped me up, his voice a little shaken.

"You ok?" He asked, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Manderin! H-he's here an-" My words tripped over themselves. I couldn't breath. Was I sure I was punched in the face and not the chest?

"Nova, you must be delerious. Manderin is dead, remember? You even saw him die." Otto stated, nodding.

Maybe they were right. I had been thinking too much about him that maybe I was starting to see him.

_It was nothing. _I concluded. Manderin was dead. He couldn't still be alive.

But...how exactly did I know it was Manderin, and not a random creature/person?

"Common, Nova. I'll take you back to your room." Sparyx helped me up and walked me over to the foot of the robot. I kept my head held down, lost in thought, that is, until I heard _his _screech.

Sparyx stopped and looked up, only to be knocked away from me.

It shook me out of my daze.

"Sparyx!" I called out, turning. It was then that I was grabbed and met face to face with Manderin.

"Ahh Nova...it's been awhile, has it not?" I struggled to get free, thinking that it was a hallucination, but knowing all too well it was real.

"M-Manderin!" I gasped, surprised, confused, and scared all at once. He looked like he did before leaving us. A darl prage furr color with blood-red eyes. He had one of his hands gripping my arm, the other facing towards the others.

"What a surprise to see you here." He smirked, then stared at me with hatred.

"M-me?! I should be asking _you_ that!" The others got their weapons ready, but for some odd reason I was hesitant.

"Let her go, Manderin!" Sparyx stood there, his magnets out and sparking dangerously, anger clear in his eyes.

Manderin merely took a few steps back. "I'm afraid Nova and I have something to talk about."

"Manderin, that was a long time ago! I thought that you would've gotten over it by now!" I stared at him with a _you wouldn't dare _glance.

He glared. "Why did you get the element and not I?! Why did the Creator love you more than me?!" He had scorching victory written all over his face; eyes holding amusement.

"Because you were so racked with jealousy and anger!" I shouted out without thinking, but knowing I was right.

He stopped and widened his eyes, surprised how I responded. I was silent, as well as the others. I had no idea how to back it up, but my mouth started speaking again.

"You always made fun of me during training. Turning the cold up; laughing. The Creator _never_ liked you because of those things. He waited, wanting more from you, and finally when he could tall all he could, he ignored you. The Creator _did_ like you, Manderin. He just wished you had shown more compassion and love for us." I hoped that got to him somehow.

He was silent, but then he looked up, realization appearing on his face and in his eyes. I felt relief wash over me.

"Manderin, what Nova says is true." Antauri stepped towards him, casually stopping in any movement that might set Manderin off once more.

But Manderin didn't give up so easily, and fear replaced relief. "You lie!" He snarled and continued to back away with me.

All the while I was panicing.

"Manderin, stop!" Chiro called out.

What was I to do?!

All he did was grin. "Foolish boy, you are too late. Nova is mine now."

I was so confused. Nothing seemed real...I couldn't think!

Then all of it started to disappear. Everything went black and a stinging sensation followed.

I was outcold.


	3. Love Note From Sparyx

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!!

Manderin is back...and he has a little score to settle with Chiro and the Super Robot Monkey Team. And Nova's the start of it all. What's this about an element, and the Creator? Can the Monkey Team find out before Manderin destroys Nova? Read more, to find out..

**Nova's Secret**

**Chapter Three: Love Note from Sparyx**

_Sparyx POV_

I couldn't believe it. Nova was....gone.

_Otto POV_

No...it can't happen this way...

_Chiro POV_

She's out there...not dead...right?

_Gibson POV_

This is highly illogical! Totally improbable..

_Antauri POV_

I can't sense anything...but I feel her...I think...

_Normal POV_

Their thoughts mixed together as they all sat in the Super Robot. What they had seen was too much.

Manderin had taken her apart, peice by peice.

Taken her life support...

And crushed it.

There was no chance that Nova would be coming back. She was gone forever.

End of story.

But all the fays after, they would look towards the now dull yellow colored tube that had once been Nova's. All that was there now was her helmet.

It wasn't over.

They will find Manderin...

And they will kill him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova opened her eyes after hearing a large clanging sound.

"Hunh?" She sat up and squinted, trying to get her gaze to focus better.

Manderin was standing there behind a cell door, and for a fleeting moment she thought that her team mates had actually captured him.

But then she saw **Him**.

The Skeleton King.

"Ahh...Nova. So nice of you to join us..."

She glared. "And what a surprise to see your ugly face again."

He merely shook his head. "You just don't learn, do you?"

Nova snarled and charged at the cell doors. But when her fist touched the bars, she was shocked and sent backwards. She lay there, wincing.

Both Manderin and the Skeleton King laughed cruely; taunting and mocking her. Nova reached for the helmet on her head, but felt something else. It felt like a worm, and she realized that one of Skeleton King's mind controlling worms replaced her helmet.

"Where's my helme?!" She growled, looking at them.

Manderin smirked. "Back at the Super Robot. When I crushed your life force in my hand and took your body here; they kept your helmet. It won't be long until you're under my control."

The Skeleton King frowned deeply. "Manderin, I believe the deal was that you get the power you wanted, and _I_ kept her as my own special weapon.."

Manderin merely snorted and turned away. The Skeleton King grinned then laughed evily.

Nova had a bad feeling that she might not see her fellow human and monkeys again.

She was right, but also wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sparyx sat on her bed, eyes closed in concentration. How could Antauri do it, and not the others? Sparyx had seen Chiro do it a few times...or maybe that was just Antauri doing the work.

_Screw meditating_, he thought

Either way, he wished he could flush the memory of Nova dying right out of his hard drive. Antauri was probably in his mind right now, rooting around in his thoughts. Sparyx could feel him.

_Antauri, get out of my damn head! _Sparyx growled, irritated.

_You are troubled by Nova's abscence. I understand, Sparyx._

_No you don't! You don't understand it at all! _Sparyx felt fresh tears fall down his cheeks, and wished Nova was there to wipe them away. But she wasn't. He'd have to deal with it himself.

_I understand that before Nova's death...you wrote her a letter, but you decided to throw it away._

Sparyx gasped. _How do you know that?!_

Antauri, from a different room-his room-smiled sympathetically. _Because I found it. I am reading it now._

There was silence, but then Antauri could hear the silent pitter-patter of running feet getting close to his door.

He could also feel the anger that was coming closer.

_Sparyx, wait! Can't we-_

The door slid open abruptly, and Sparyx ran in.

"HYAH!" Sparyx wrestled and tussled with Antauri until he won back the letter.

"Ugh...you had to attack me?!" Antauri got up, holding his head.

Sparyx turned. "Yes!" He then stuck the paper in a small compartment in his tail, glaring at Antauri.

"You shouldn't leave it lying around. Imagine if Otto, Chiro or Gibson found it."

Sparyx shivered at the thought. "True, but it was in _my _trashcan. What were you doing in my room?!"

Antauri raised a brow at him. "Trash day."

Sparyx sweatdropped. "Right..." He flicked his tail back and forth a few times then sat down on the floor.

Antauri joined, sitting across from Sparyx. "Tell me, Sparyx. Do you wish for me to rid you of Nova's face for good?"

Sparyx looked down sadly. "Yes, Antauri. But-"

**BOOM**

"Monkey Team, mobilize!" Gibson's voice rang out through the intercom all through the Super Robot.

Antauri closed his eyes, then Sparyx and him disappeared in a flash.

But they wouldn't like what they were about to see.


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG!!

Manderin is back...and he has a little score to settle with Chiro and the Super Robot Monkey Team. And Nova's the start of it all. What's this about an element, and the Creator? Can the Monkey Team find out before Manderin destroys Nova? Read more, to find out...

**Nova's Secret**

**Chapter four: Gone**

_Nova POV_

Chiro cried out, flying back. Otto charged but didn't even close as 10 feet before he was knocked back. Chiro stood back up, but he was then knocked back down by Otto.

"You're pathetic." It was Nova...! But..her eyes were different. So much evil.

Sparyx and Antauri appeared, ready and willing to fight.

That is...until they saw her.

"N-Nova?" Sparyx whispered, eyes wide.

"S...Sparyx." She faltered but regained her evil composure. "Nice to see you again.."

Sparyx noticed the change almost immediatly, and turned to Antauri.

"On her head where her helmet used to be-look!" He pointed towards the bug that was slowly taking over Nova's body, and got his magnets ready."

Antauri looked towards Gibson. "Gibson-be ready to get her helmet back on. If we don't do that in time, she'll surely die once the bug is gone."

Gibson looked confused, but then realization came to him and he nodded, running into the robot to get the helmet.

Nova smirked then started to laugh, hands on her hips in a dominent way. "You can't possible get your precious Nova back! Not when.." The Skeleton King appeared behind Nova. "..she's under _my _control.."

Sparyx growled. "Let her go you ugly peice of bone!"

The Skeleton King's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger towards Sparyx. "Destroy him."

Nova took a few steps forwards then stopped, fighting back against the worm. "N-no..!"

The Skeleton King growled loudly. "Go, girl! Unless you want me to slowly take you apart. One by one...in front of them. Your team, your family.." He whispered into her ear. "And Sparyx."

Nova's eyes went wide. "Y-you wouldn't!"

Skeleton King smirked. "I would." He stretched a hand towards her skull, but she moved out of the way and ran at her team.

"I'm sorry.." She whispered, then her face returned to its evil glow and she threw a punch at Sparyx.

Sparyx dodged. "N-Nova, what the hell are you doing?!"

She did not answer.

Sparyx ducked as a fist was aimed for his head, but was hit in the stomach by her other one.

"GAH!" He flew back towards the Super Robot, and hit its foot, unconcious.

Nova grinned. "Weak."

Chiro ran at her, lightning kick ready. "Lightning-WAH!"

She grabbed his leg just as it was about to slam onto her head, and she spun him around in circles then let him fly.

"AHHH!" He slammed into the Super Robot's chest and slid down slowly into the ground; face first.

Antauri closed his eyes and appeared next to Nova, ready to strike with his claws. She wouldn't dodge. No one could dodge this attack.

She grabbed both his wrists and broke them easily, then kicked him backwards.

"Ugh!" He hit the ground and lay there, wincing.

Otto ran at Nova from behind, saws sharpened and spinning qiuickly. "Take thi-"

She grabbed him by his arms and thew hbim over her head, onto the ground in front of her-face up.

Otto opened his eyes and wished he hadn't. "Oh cra-"

Nova kicked him in the head and he sailed, landing next to Antauri, Sparyx, and Chiro.

All that was left was poor Gibson. Standing there with her helmet in hands, alone. He dropped the helmet then got his lasers ready. All of the team were close range attacks. Nova, Sparyx and him were the only ones who could do both long and close range. (Don't argue with me on that, lol.)

She smirked. "Did you forget? We both have long and short range attacks...but mine are stronger, and I've been training."

Gibson swallowed, knowing he was no match.

She slammed her fists into the ground. "Lady Tomohawk!" The earth flew up towards Gibson and he tried his best in dodging them.

One wrong move. He tripped over his tail.

And then in less that a second he was trapped beneath a giant boulder she threw towards him.

She had amazing speed.

Her strength invincable.

Her wits could not be outsmarted in battle.

No one could beat her but herself.

And herself wasn't herself at all.

Nova...was gone....

..possibly forever.


End file.
